


Love Makes You Stronger

by hoffkk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous Simon, Jealousy, M/M, Saphael, love makes you stronger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following tumblr request:</p><p>Jealous! Simon fic? So maybe Simon walks in on Raphael talking to some guy and and the guy is getting close and touching Raph, and he just lets it happen and Simon comes in and makes up an excuse to take Raph away? Maybe ending with a kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Makes You Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and feel free to share your thoughts with kudos or comments. I'd love to hear from you. You can also check me out on tumblr under the same username (hoffkk).
> 
> :)

For the last fifteen minutes, Simon had been sitting in the lounge area of Hotel Dumort, reading a book he had plucked from one of the large shelves.  However, he couldn't tell you what was happening in the story, who the main character was, or even the name of the title due to the distracting scene that was playing out across the room.

Raphael was on the opposite end of the lounge, sitting at a private table, talking to Nicolai, the leader of the vampire clan in New Jersey.  They would meet up once a month to discuss clan business and make sure they were caught up on each other's the issues.  It was their way of maintaining a solid alliance and friendship.

Nicolai was a good guy, for a vampire, but he had an affinity for flirting with attractive men, especially Raphael.  This was something Simon found very irritating.  Throughout their conversation, Simon gritted his teeth as he noted each time Nicolai "accidentally" bumped knees, and brushed legs with Raphael, which was almost as annoying as when he would purposely touch Raph on the arm or hand.  Each touch, whether accidental or purposeful, made Simon angrier and angrier and made the pit in the bottom of his stomach grow bigger and bigger.  Simon had half a mind to go over there tell Nicolai to keep his limbs to himself, but he resisted.  Mainly because of Raph. 

Raphael Santiago was, without a doubt, the most confusing person he had ever met.  Sometimes he would look at Simon  a certain way and act like he was interested in him, but other times, most of the time, he appeared completely disinterested in anything Simon did or said.  It was completely frustrating.  _Almost as frustrating as Nicolai_. Simon thought as he watched the visiting vampire trace circles along the top of Raphael's hand that lay across the table, gripping the stem of his wine glass that was filled with a homemade blood cocktail. Suddenly, Nicolai's hand move further, trailing up Raph's arm.

"That's it!" Simon muttered angrily before using his newly acquired vampire speed to appear next to the table of clan leaders. "Raph," He interjected in the middle of their conversation.

For a second, Raphel looked at him with a warmth in his eyes and what appeared to be a hint of smile on his lips, like he was pleased by the nickname, but just as quickly as the look appeared, it vanished and was replaced with a glare.

Simon swallowed, remembering that, angry or not, he was still talking to his leader in the presence of another leader and so he hastily amended, " I mean, uh...Raphael, sir."

"What?" He asked disdainfully.

It suddenly dawned on Simon, that he had no idea what to say.  He wanted to separate Raph and Nicolai, yes, but he wasn't exactly sure of how to do so.  Thinking fast, he sputtered, "I, um, er- there's an emergency! Yes an emergency that needs your attention."  He nodded nervously, hoping the excuse sounded plausible.

"What kind of emergency?" Raphael asked, arching one of his brows.

"The urgent kind?" Simon answered, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Before Raph could respond, Nicolai spoke up, "Go ahead, Raphy.  Handle your business.  Ours is just about finished anyhow."  He affirmed with a pat on the arm.  "I'll see myself out... after I finish this delightful beverage."  He added, removing his hand from Raphael  and returning it to his own wine glass. With a wink and nod of respect, Nicolai made his way across the room, exiting the lounge area.

"Fine, let's go." Raph said then led Simon down the hall to his office, Simon let out a small sigh of relief as they left the room, and Nicolai, far behind.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Raph turned around, leaning his behind on the edge of his dark mahogany desk and said, "Thanks for that."

Simon was caught off guard, not sure what he was talking about, so he didn't respond right away.  Thankfully, Raphael went on.  "Nicolai can be clingy sometimes.  Tonight he was especially touchy-feely, though, who knows why, but I want to keep peace between us, so I don't like to deter him or his advances unless absolutely necessary.  I mean, we have one war already brewing, the last thing we need is one between our own kind."

"Right, of course. Glad I could rescue you."  Simon replied, understanding reaching his mind.

Raphael gave him a small, sweet smile of thanks as the room turned quite.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Raphael?"  Called Emeline.  She was one of his vampire assistants (for lack of a better term) ,blonde and frail, who looked about sixteen on the outside, but was about 55 in vampire years,.  "Willamina, the Pennsylvania clan leader is on the line.  She wants to set up a meeting."

Raphael's face turned hard and cold once more as he retorted, "I'll get to it in a minute... once I finish with _him_." He nodded once toward Simon, feigning annoyance.

Emeline simply nodded and left.

"What the hell?" Simon all but shouted, as he voiced his thoughts aloud, to angry to think them through first.

"What?" Raphael questioned, a little stunned at the change in Simon's mood.

"Why do you do that?"  He demanded.

"I don't what you're talking about."  Raphael said.

"Oh please," Simon retorted.  "You know exactly what I am talking about, the way you act nice to me when no one is around, but once someone appears, I am treated like gum on the bottom of your shoe."

Raph wanted to deny it, but he couldn't.  "It's not what you think--" He tried.

"Then what is it?"  Simon asked.

When Raph hesitated and decided to say nothing, Simon spoke again, "At least tell me one thing... do you even care about me at all?  Because I do.  I care about you, Raph.  Hell, I'm in love with you! Devil knows why...but I am."

The admission floored Raph, making him feel horrible.  So, before he could think too much, he blurted.  "I'm in love with you too."

"Right." Simon said, unconvinced.

Raph ran a hand through his hair out of frustration and said.  "I do... but I can't.  That's why I've been so hard on you...and myself.  I'm the leader of this clan and to be effective at this job, I can't love someone.  Love makes you weak.  It can be used against you, it--"

Now it was Simon's turn to feel bad for Raph and his warped understanding of love.  "No." Simon said assuredly.  "Love doesn't make you weak.  It makes you strong."  Simon explained, recalling words of wisdom from a close friend.  "Love makes you fight harder and keep trying when all the odds are against you.  Love gives you confidence and pride in yourself.  Being able to love... that is what gives you real power, _not_ being called a leader or being feared."

During his little speech, Simon moved closer and closer to Raph so they were only mere inches away from each other. "So tell me, Raph..."  Simon continued, his voice a husky whisper.  "How strong are you?"

Raph stared at Simon for second as he licked his lips.  Deciding it would be easier to show him, then tell him, Raphael grabbed Simon by the collar of his silver buttoned-down shirt and kissed him.  The kiss was hard and full of longing.

Simon kissed back eagerly, running his hands up Raphael's dress shirt, caressing his cold, smooth skin.  It wasn't long before the shirt and matching suit jacket were on the floor with Simon's and the two showed just how strong they were all over the top of Raph's desk.

*******

_"So tell me, Raph... How strong are you?"_

That was the last thing Nicolai heard, along with some muffled noises of pleasure, before he turned off his vampire hearing.  Smirking, he downed the rest of his drink, then hit speed dial number 9 on his cell.  After a few rings, he said, "Magnus, it's me.  Uh huh... yeah, it was great... Simon Barely made it five minutes... yeah, yeah, I know.  I owe you 20 bucks next time we meet up.  Ciao."  He hung up, then downed the rest of Raphael's cocktail as well before speeding away back to his headquarters in New Jersey with a cheeky grin on his face the whole way.


End file.
